No olvides pedir un deseo
by Aliena-wolf
Summary: Un deseo es solo eso... ¿pero y si se cumpliera? Remus y Sirius le cuentan a Harry un deseo que se cumplió cuando aun iban a Hogwarts...


****

**No olvides pedir un deseo**

Hola a todos!!!! Se que tendría que estar escribiendo el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic, pero entre tanto me vino esto a la cabeza y como tenía ganas de escribir algo de los merodeadores especialmente de este par… pues aquí esta el resultado. 

El primer capitulo es solo la introducción (entiéndase como probablemente es un rollo de capitulo) pero se pondrá mejor en los siguientes si queréis que lo continúe.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es slash… muy muy suave pero esta ahí, así que si no te gusta… La pareja es Sirius/Remus (hay una pareja más adorable????).

Más advertencias, respecto al quinto libro en el primer capitulo se dicen un par de nombres de personajes nuevos, pero no es importante solo los menciono. No volverán a salir en el fic, ya que a partir del segundo capitulo hablan los merodeadores.

Y si después de todas estas advertencias, si aun quieres leer el fic, ¡¡adelante!!, espero que te guste. Besitos!!!

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

##################################################################################

_Capitulo 1: Un cumpleaños de lo más normal_

- No olvides pedir un deseo

Harry Potter, un joven delgado y de pelo tremendamente desordenado, se disponía a soplar las velas del pastel de sus diecisiete cumpleaños en la fiesta sorpresa que le habían preparado sus amigos. Realmente se habían esforzado mucho por darle una sorpresa a Harry y este también esforzó mucho por fingir que no sabía nada de la sorpresa. Aunque era un pésimo actor. Pero lo que importaba era la intención y que todos estaban allí. 

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, incluso Luna, con la que había forjado una amistad muy especial en sus últimos años en Hogwarts a pesar de ser un año menor que él. Y su familia. Frente a él estaba Remus con una eterna sonrisa y sobretodo su padrino. 

Sirius Black había salido impune de todos los cargos por los que paso en la cárcel doce largos años. Por fin habían encontrado al verdadero traidor y culpable de las muertes de James y Lily y Sirius era libre, aunque el ministerio lo había anunciado sin demasiada importancia para no perder la poca credibilidad que le quedaba ante la opinión publica. Como resultado, aun gran parte de la comunidad mágica se estremecía al ver al apuesto animago por las calles, y aunque eso a Harry le colmaba de rabia, pues hubiera querido una proclamación sincera por parte de Fudge y para que negarlo, su dimisión como disculpa, su padrino decía que no le importaba en absoluto. Y lo decía con una autentica sonrisa mientas abrazaba Harry y a Remus. 

A Remus…, por fin se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre (la de veces que este le había recordado que ya no era su profesor), aunque al chico Potter le había costado un poco más acostumbrarse a verlos como algo más que amigos. Debería haberlo imaginado. Sino no había otra manera de explicar esa compenetración que había entre ambos y esa tristeza cuando volvieron a verse en la casa de los gritos. Ese tiempo perdido.  

Levantó la vista mirando hacia su ex profesor, el autor de las palabras que lo distrajeron.

- ¿Un deseo Remus?

- Claro, es una vieja costumbre muggle en la que tu padrino cree ciegamente – dijo el licántropo mirando de reojo a Sirius que negaba con al cabeza.

- Profesor Lupin…¿no cree que Harry ya es mayor para pedir un deseo? 

- No se sabe nunca Hermione, a veces se cumplen.

- Si, ya – dijo Ron con escepticismo.

- Si no me creéis…preguntárselo a Padfoot.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se te cumplió alguno Sirius?

- Podría decirse así, Ginny. Venga sopla las velas Harry –  le dijo el animago en un claro intento por cambiar de tema

Harry miro a Sirius intentando descifrar esa mirada, seguro que había algo que contar o mejor dicho que no quería contar tras aquellas palabras, así que soplo el pastel sin olvidarse de pedir su deseo, y recordándose mentalmente que tenía algo que preguntarle más tarde.

Ya pasaba de la medianoche cuando la mayoría de gente se despedía de Harry deseándole que disfrutara el resto del verano. El chico agrupó en un momento todos los regalos: el libro que le había dado Hermione, el póster de su equipo de quidditch de parte de Ron, algunas cajas de ranas de chocolate…y con un sencillo encantamiento ahora que ya le permitían usar magia fuera de la escuela los llevo hasta su habitación que se encontraba en el piso de arriba. Pero el mejor regalo de todos aun lo llevaba consigo. Esa tarde Sirius y Remus le habían dado su regalo, una vieja fotografía. La había tomado su padre cuando él contaba unos meses. En ella se veía a unos jóvenes Moony y Padfoot el primero de ellos con un especial brillo en sus ojos dorados riéndose con ganas del segundo. Un Padfoot que lucia un pelo más largo que ahora y totalmente despeinado probablemente porque el bebe que cargaba en brazos no paraba de revolverle dicho pelo con sus manitas mientras sonreía a la cámara. 

La  voz de Sirius lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

- Tonks ¿te quedarás a dormir?

- No, que va mañana tengo que estar en el ministerio temprano, algunos trabajamos ¿sabes Sirius? –le dijo una con gracia chica joven de pelo fucsia. Pero vendré cuando acabe, para cenar si queréis ¿a quien le toca cocinar? – preguntó disimuladamente. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al oír la pregunta, sabia bien porque lo preguntaba, digamos que Sirius tenía muchas cualidades aunque la cocina no era precisamente una de ellas.

- A Moony ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada. Curiosidad –dijo quitándole importancia. -Estaré aquí a las ocho- le dijo una vez se aseguró de que cocinaba el rubio. Se despidió de su tío y salió al recibidor donde Harry ahora hablaba distraídamente con Ron, Hermione y Neville.

- Por cierto Harry ¿que has pedido?

- Si ¿que has pedido? 

- ¿De que? –preguntó confuso.

- El deseo, hombre… el deseo – le aclaró Tonks.

- Es una tontería solo he pedido que…

- Shhh –le dijo Luna que en ese momento llegaba con Ginny. -No se puede decir – le recordó - Sino, no se cumplen.

- Vamos ¿no creerás en esas tonterías?- resopló Ron como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia. Claro que el pelirrojo al percatarse que se trataba de Luna supo que si que era obvia, solo que no era la que el pensaba.

- Hermione, ¿no te olvidas de algo? – se oyó la voz de Sirius que se reunía con ellos arrastrando su pierna derecha en la que se encaramaba una gran bola de pelo color canela.

En ese momento se hizo un silencio y después de mirarse entre ellos el grupo se quedo mirando al recién llegado que aun intentaba apartar a Crosshanks sin mucho éxito. 

- ¿Qué? ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto algo incomodo, no porque no estuviera acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. De joven, en Hogwarts era la diana de muchas miradas femeninas e incluso algunas masculinas y eso para que negarlo… le encantaba. Ahora en cambio cuando iba por al calle le seguían mirando claro que los motivos eran diferente y la situación más incomoda ya que la mayoría aun creía que no había suficientes pruebas para liberarle pero si para condenarle y que Peter en realidad solo era un pobre diablo, el cabeza de turco.

Por fin Longbottom se decidió a decir en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando:

- Oye Sirius ¿cual fue el deseo que se te cumplió? 

- ¿Qué? ¿Aun estáis con eso? No, no es para tanto.

- Venga explica. Nosotras le preguntamos al profesor Lupin pero nos dijo que antes de explicarlo te lo teníamos que comentar a ti, que seria divertido.

- Ya… eso dijo. Es una historia muy larga chicos…

- Da igual tenemos toda la noche – le interrumpieron. 

- ¿Que no decías que tenias que levantarte temprano? ¿No era que algunos trabajaban Tonks?

- Venga Padfoot, no te hagas de rogar tanto – dijo con voz suave el licántropo mientras se acercaba al grupo. - Tampoco fue tan malo ¿no?

Sirius le dirigió una mirada significativa.

- Además…, si no fuera por eso… a lo mejor no estaríamos juntos

- ¿Como que no estaríais juntos? – preguntó Tonks- ¿Eso significa lo que estoy pensando?

- Depende de lo que este pensando tu retorcida mente. 

- No me digas que Sirius "el gran conquistador de Hogwarts" Black, tuvo que pedir un deseo para que Lupin se fijara en él – dijo con cierto tono de burla en su voz.

- Pues …  - dijo mientras todos lo miraban esperando al respuesta –…no. No tuve que pedir ese deseo, porque de hecho Tonks, no fue mi deseo. El deseo lo pidió Moony- acabó mientras se dirigía al sillón con una sonrisa en la cara al ver que en  ese momento varios pares de ojos abandonaron su figura para centrarse en el lupino. Pero el licántropo en vez de sentirse incomodo le devolvió la sonrisa a Black y se dirigió al sillón donde se había sentado su compañero mientras los demás le seguían y se repartían en los asientos.

- ¿Tu deseo? – vaciló el chico de ojos verdes. Lo cierto es que nunca les había preguntado como empezaron su relación, pero jamás pensó fuera por un deseo. No porque él mismo no hubiera   deseado cosas más difíciles, sino porque siendo realistas... Por una parte estaba su padrino y su tremendo ego, además tenía esa fama en Hogwarts de conseguir lo que se proponía con una sola mirada según le había contado Hagrid que lo conoció en su época adolescente, y en el otro extremo estaba su ex profesor…bueno… el parecía tan serio y calmado….

- ¿Tú pediste que Sirius se enamorara de ti? 

- Que va Harry, que va. Nada más lejos de eso. Veréis, todo comenzó el día de mi dieciocho cumpleaños….

#######

Continuará…

ReViEwS!!!! 

HaStA PrOnTo

18-9-2003

*****Zoe*****


End file.
